


Saving Daylight (on Mars)

by lalalalalawhy



Category: The Thrilling Adventure Hour
Genre: F/M, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-12
Updated: 2015-11-12
Packaged: 2018-05-01 06:07:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5195036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lalalalalawhy/pseuds/lalalalalawhy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All Ginny wants to do during her extra hour is troubleshoot. Sparks might have different ideas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Saving Daylight (on Mars)

“Hey Sparks?” 

“Yeah, Ginny?”

“What will you do with your extra hour today?” It was time for Daylight Savings on Mars, and Ginny and Sparks had almost wrapped their heads around it happening at noon rather than the middle of the night. 

“Oh, I have something spectacular planned. You’ll see.”

Ginny sat and thought for a second. It’s not going to be… it can’t be…

Not that they don’t have a wonderful and fulfilling sex life. Ever since their wedding and her admission of Jupiterian heritage, it’s been, well, a little more complicated. But they’ve been talking about it, and trying some stuff out, and it’s been good. It’s been better than good. 

But it’s not going to keep being that way if she’s not honest with him. About her feelings. 

Telling secrets is much harder than discovering them.

She sighed.

“So, as much fun as I’m sure whatever you’re planning is going to be…”

“Oh,” Sparks said, “it will be.”

“I was really hoping to use the time to work on this space toaster. And also cataloging my secrets, but mostly the toaster.”

Sparks’s brow wrinkled in confusion. “Space… toaster?”

“This thing!” Ginny deposited the gadget on Sparks’s desk. It was slightly bigger than a breadbox with several blinking touch pads.

“Not on the… well… okay, gotta rearrange the files now… wait. What?”

“The space toaster! 4 is too light, 5 is too dark, I don’t even know why 6 is an option…” She poked at it with her mini-space-spanner and looked up at Sparks. “There has GOT to be a space toast solution that leaves the bread nice and toasty brown without burning and, well, I’m gonna shoot the trouble right outta this infernal device if it’s the last thing I do!”

Sparks looked at her, mouth agape. “I am so glad I married you,” he finally said. Ginny smiled.

“So,” she said, “as much as I’d love to use the extra hour of time discovering the secrets of anatomy with you…” Sparks couldn’t suppress a small smile and half a blush. “I was really hoping to troubleshoot the space toaster.”

“Oh,” Sparks said, and then started as his brain caught up. “Oh! I mean, I guess… if you wanna.”

“Sparks, I love figuring out these secrets with you. But I just want to, you know…”

“No, I mean, I do too, it’s just. I was planning on, um, doing paperwork.”

“Paperwork was your ‘something spectacular’?”

“Um. Yes? Paperwork is the best.”

“I mean, okay, sure,” Ginny said. “That is indeed an opinion. So let’s say we spend an hour on these things,” she gestured at the files she had knocked aside with the space toaster, as well as the space toaster itself, “and reconvene in an hour.”

“That,” said Sparks, “sounds like a plan.”

Great, Ginny thought, relieved. She could talk about her secrets, she could. It was just a challenge. Just like this space toaster was a challenge. She carried it over to her workbench.

She tapped the space toaster again with her mini space spanner. She asked the manufacturer for the specs so she could troubleshoot it back to factory settings last week, but that didn’t do the trick. 

“Make toast or be toast, your choice…” she murmured threateningly under her breath. Across the room, Ginny saw Sparks smile to himself as he carefully rearranged his files.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to [fangirl_squee for the prompt!](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fangirl_squee/pseuds/fangirl_squee)


End file.
